The Sunshine of Daybreak
by Lord Hara
Summary: Hinata with talent not recognized was always pushed harder by Kurenai. Soon Naruto had to left the village to do some extensive training. After he left she slowly broke and ultimately left the village. This story will take place when Naruto have left.
1. Chapter 1

Warning rating will change when Chapter 2 is uploaded. Please comment and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sunshine of Daybreak<strong>

It was a hot summer day, and training the Leaf Village was hard For Hinata. "Faster, harder," Kurenai was shouting as if they were commands. She did not like the way Kurenai was training her. The only reason why she put up with the training, was because she wanted to get stronger for Naruto. But the only way she could do that though she thought was to put up with the training. "Faster, harder." Kurenai shouted again. She was always trained hard because she'll be the next heir to the Hyuga family.

That night Hinata went to bed thinking about leaving. She didn't know why that thought came to her head but it did. Fortunately her little sister, Hinabi was the only thing keeping her there. But for the next two months she was thinking harder and harder about leaving, and slowly her little sister was beginning to slip from her thoughts. Near the end of summer the training stops, the only training she does for a while is her father's. But it was still hard to do it. And soon the thoughts that seem to disappear from her mind, came back. This time she was feeling depressed and her teammates started to see that.

Kiba felt that Hinata needed someone to cheer her up. So he walked over to her preparing himself for what he wanted to say. He loved her but he didn't want to sound desperate. When she saw him walking up a blush awoken from her face, and Each step he took the blush got deeper. This is unusual for her, because only Naruto was the one that could make her blush with just a look. when he was standing in front of her he began to speak but when he did he heard his own words echo back to him. "will you go out with me?" Kiba stared at Hinata with surprise, it wasn't the words that she had said it was how she said them. she sounded like she was almost pleading.

"I… would like to take you out… tonight." Kiba said a little bit shocked.

"You… Will?" Hinata asked shyly. He nods, trying not to show how happy he has. Here's his chance to prove how much he loves her.

That night and Kiba and Hinata's date she seemed slightly happy, but Kiba knew something was up. He could see it in her eyes. It was a dead giveaway that she had something on her mind. "Hinata," Kiba said interrupting one of Hinata thoughts.

"Yes… what's… up?" She asked nervously.

"What's on your mind Hinata. You seem, distant."

"Oh… I'm sorry I've got a lot… on my mind."

"Like what?"

"I wonder if… Naruto is okay."

"I'm sure he's fine," He says almost coldly. He doesn't like Naruto very much. In a way you can say he hates Naruto.

"You're… Right," She says almost filling hurt. It's silent until the food comes. "Thank you… Kiba." Sounding thankful for the food. But Kiba doesn't say a word.

After dinner, Kiba decides to walk Hinata home. Making sure she gets home safe this is top priority now. Halfway through the silent walk, Kiba finally speaks, "Hinata?"

"What is it?" She replied sounding happy.

"Did you enjoy… Our date?" He asks not knowing what the answer would be.

"I did… it helped me… get a lot off of my mind."

"I'm glad," After he says that there was a long silence. Soon they arrived at the Hyuga estate.

"Goodbye… Kiba… I had fun."

"Wait Hinata…" Kiba says holding his hand towards her. She turns around and looks him. Sounding a little sad, Kiba asks "Do you, like me?"

"I… don't know." She says, sounding a little bit concerned. She walks in closing the door behind her, not offering for Kiba to come in.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finally up, I'm extremely sorry about the way, and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It has been a month since Kiba and Hinata have been dating. At the end of each date Hinata did not offer for Kiba to come in. Prior to Kiba and Hinata dating, Kiba's dog Akamaru, was very ill but Akamaru soon recovered. Kiba and Hinata has been on three dates, and now they are going on a fourth.<p>

It was about the 3 to 4 hours before night fall, Kiba and Akamaru were going to meet up with Hinata. "Yahoo!" Kiba shouts with joy. "This will be your first date with Hinata, Akamaru." Akamaru barks with joy as if he can understand what Kiba has said. When they arrived at Hinata's house Akamaru barks loudly. Kiba quickly bends down put his hand over Akamaru's muzzle. "Hush little guy I understand you're excited and so am I. But you got to be quiet." Kiba says trying to sound calm. Stands up and dusts his legs off. After setting there for a minute or two, Hinata finally answers the door.

"Oh, you know… y-you could knock." Hinata says quite and shyly. She standing there in her normal clothes. Her hands close together and her two index fingers are playing with each other. This thing she does when she is nervous and or around someone who she likes.

"So Hinata where do you want to go?" Kiba asks having a little joy in his voice. Hinata is standing and staring at Kiba. Akamaru start simple at Kiba's pant-leg as if he wanted up. Kiba bends down and picks up Akamaru. "Hinata, you forgot to say hi to Akamaru." Kiba speaks again this time interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh… Hello, Akamaru. Are you… feeling better?" She says as if she was half their. A moment of silence as Kiba and Akamaru are still standing outside. Soon Hinata breaks the silence. "Hello Akamaru, are you feeling better?" She asked not realizing that she just asked that. "Do you… want to come in… for our… date?" She asked her face beginning to turn red.

"Do you mean that, I can come in?" Kiba asks sounding a little bit anxious.

"If… you want." She says. As Kiba walks in with Akamaru in his arms, Hinata's blush becomes a deeper red.

Once Kiba is inside he sets Akamaru down. At this point Hinata's is a bright red. "Hinata are you okay?" Kiba asks setting his hand on her forehead to chat to see if she's running a fever. Hinata soon passes out. As she falls he catches her holding her in his arms, he carries her to her room. Knowing when she passes out its normal he just lays in bed. He pulls out a ball for Akamaru play with. After about 15 minutes Hinata soon wakes up. He looks at her and sees that her blushes gone but her eyes have changed, instead of having a innocent look she had a lustful stare.

"Kiba… we're alone… in my room…" Hinata says still innocent as ever.

"You mean we are the only ones the house?" Kiba says something a bit nervous.

"yes… Father and cousin… are out on mission. And… Hinabi is staying the night… at a friend's house." After she has finished speaking a small pink blush soon arose from her face, but her eyes still have lust in them. He leans in getting closer to her face. She leaned closer as well, so close they can almost kiss. Hinata closes her eyes as Kiba's lips almost touches her's. Akamaru's bark pulls them apart before they can kiss.

"Akamaru, go lay down in the living room." Kiba's voice is a combination of authority, frustration, and joy.

"Akamaru… can you… Leave us, alone. Please" Hinata's voice was a combination her normal nervous way of speaking and her caring voice. Akamaru just trots off. Kiba walks over to the door and closes it, to prevent further distractions. When Kiba turns to face Hinata who is now setting up he asks "what do you want to do now?" He now has a sound of happiness in his voice plus he has discarded the commanding and frustration in his voice.

"Anything… you want… I guess." She says playing with her fingers as if she was nervous.

"I want you." He says stepping closer to her. "Or at least that kiss we were going to have." He finished a saying now almost standing over her.

Kiba stared down at Hinata with lust in his eyes. And when they're lustful eyes met so did their lips. Soon her arms wrapped around him, then he embraced her as well. This whole time, this moment Kiba cannot help but think that this is not in Hinata's character. And he was right this wasn't normal for her. She only dream about doing this with Naruto. But Kiba so loved her and she seemed to have feelings for him as well. Soon the kissing turned into making out. Her fingers tethered through his hair, and his hand has found the skin of her back. This lasted about 10 minutes. His hands rubbed up and down her back until eventually he unclasped her bra, and her fingers untangled from his hair slide down his face and unzipped his jacket. In doing so the kiss breaks, he takes off his jacket, as Hinata removes her bra from her sweater. They place the bra and jacket on the ground next to the bed. Kiba doesn't wear anything under his jacket, to him its comfortable that way. After about a minute of Hinata staring at Kiba's bare chest, he leaned back in and began to kiss her again from there they continue to make out. Her fingers once again tangled in his hair as his hands felt the skin under her sweater, his hands slid up her back, back down around her stomach slivered up to her breast. Once his hands resting on her breast she broke the kiss and gasped. She wasn't realizing what was really going on she was just going with it, going with what her heart said. They looked at each other, almost in a silent language they looked at each other. The lust in Hinata's eyes was slowly diminishing so was the joy in Kiba's eyes. Hinata soon leaned in and with the kiss that accepted what Kiba hasthey continue to make out again.

Kiba's hands massaged Hinata's breast. When she breathed she moaned. As her moaning got more intense so did Kiba's massage. Soon he had enough with Hinata's sweater. Begins to remove it and as he comes over her head the kiss stops just for a moment. The kiss is so passionate that he lays her down breaking the kiss. After the kiss she places her arms over her breast, her cheeks are a soft rose-red. "Don't be shy, Hinata." Kiba says in a deeper lustful voice.

"But… this is… embarrassing…" She replies almost breathlessly shy.

"No it's not. It's enjoyable." He says then moving her arms down to her sides. He begins to suckle her breast with the other hand massaging the other breast. Her moans come back this time more intense.

"m-more I… w-want m-more." She says between breaths sounding, pleased. He pulls his mouth and his hand off of her breast, then moving his mouth to the other breast and slides his hand down her stomach to her crotch putting his hand under her pants and underwear. She gasps as she fills his hand touching her wet spot. She doesn't try to stop him. He continues starting to massage that spot. Her breathing becomes heavier and her moans louder. She loses it when he feels his fingers enter her. He continues to finger her for about a minute. In that minute her moans increase until eventually she calls out a name."N-Naruto!" She screams making Kiba completely stop. He looks horrified and angered down on her. 'How dare she call his name instead of mine' he thinks. He grabs his jacket then Akamaru and leaves her house.

As Kiba walks to his house with Akamaru beside him,The thoughts of anger and turmoil continue to worsen as hat moment continues to play out in his head. " How dare she call his name instead of mine" He says loudly scaring Akamaru. Akamaru looks up at him as if to say what happened. "She call his Naruto instead of mine!" He says to Akamaru getting even more upset. They suddenly stop at the tree where Kiba & Hinata first got together. He looked at the tree and throws a kunai at the tree and it sticks. Akamaru looks up at him, he slowly calms down. "Let's go home, Akamaru" he says somewhat calm.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Thanks for reading & Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can. sorry again for the wait. And thank you.**


End file.
